


Dimensions Between Us

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SoulMate Aus because I am WEAK [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates, SusanPower?, TINY - Freeform, Why does my brain do this, from a comment on S.O.S., lol, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Susan Vasquez is attracted to Supergirl, but in a backwards way?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bolter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bolter).



> Bolter commented on my story S.O.S. with:
> 
>  
> 
> _Does Susan Vasquez have the name "Karen Starr" on her wrist?_
> 
>  
> 
> And of course I responded with:
> 
>  
> 
> _You fucking know she does_
> 
>  
> 
> And now I have all the feels.

Susan feels an attraction to Kara, to Supergirl. But it's off, it's not right. It's... backwards? She can't explain it, but when Supergirl swings into the DEO, all the power of a god resting on her shoulders, Susan's heart flips just a little. Her tattoo is still blurred though, so maybe it's just Kara's legs?

She wakes up with "Karen Starr" so obvious on her skin that Susan thinks she'd just missed it her whole life. But she hadn't, so her soulmate was just born? Vasquez, nearly 30, soulmate's with a newborn? She'd get very little time with them but Susan doesn't shed a tear. She just packs her gun a little tighter and gets through the week.

Then Kara walks in with a different Kara. A mirror. A woman who wears power like a beacon and struts like she could tear down the world with ease.

"Powergirl" fits this woman like a glove. A transdimensional voyager and Vasquez gets it. Understands with a sort of reflective-like simplicity.

Supergirl introduces them, mentions that Powergirl is stuck here for the foreseeable future and Susan knows it'll be an eternity. This woman would never find a way home. Susan aches for her, but she will do her damnedest to make this dimension a home too.

"Karen Starr, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Susan Vasquez."

Powergirl goes still, her hand not halfway to Susan's and Susan doesn't reach out more. What this woman has been through is beyond Vasquez, she'll need time. Susan has time.

Supergirl's confusion is so plain on her face that J'onn walks over. He doesn't need mind reading for this. His soulmate is gone, but he remembers the feeling.

Then it clicks and Supergirl is giddy. It's something Susan found attractive, but not like the hope blooming in Powergirl's eyes. That's an attraction that Susan almost can't turn away from. Almost.

But Susan is a fighter. She's an agent, she's been waiting for years, she can wait a few moments longer. She has a feeling Powergirl won't run from her.

"I have an assignment to complete. However, if you're interested in dinner, you should call me. I'm sure you can get ahold of my number." Then Susan is turning, walking away, it's not the hardest thing she's ever done. Because her soulmate is in her dimension, finally, and she can't get away now.

If there's one thing Susan Vasquez is good at, it's waiting. But this time, she won't have to wait for long. Powergirl, unlike Supergirl, isn't afraid to dive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Bolter, this one is for you.


End file.
